


Y la vida siguió...

by Valkayaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Winchesters, Gen, One Shot, POV Castiel, castiel one shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkayaki/pseuds/Valkayaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El tiempo pasa, la vida sigue y Castiel sigue existiendo en un mundo en el que los Winchester hace tiempo que no están. ¿Cómo se puede echar tanto de menos a alguien que ha supuesto sólo un parpadeo en los eones que has visto pasar? ¿Qué se puede hacer para que la soledad no duela tanto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y la vida siguió...

**Author's Note:**

> No estaba muy convencida de subir esto porque no sabía si habría alguien que quisiera leerlo al estar en castellano/español, así que si os gusta, dadle las gracias a Kairat11 por animarme a compartirlo. 
> 
> Escribí esto porque me planteé cómo sería la vida de Cas sin los Winchesters. Me tomé unas cuantas licencias y añadí unos cuantos headcanons de cosas que en realidad no sé si serían así, pero... En fin, espero que os guste ^^
> 
> Los comentarios y los kudos son de agradecer, igual que las críticas constructivas... Y a ver si así me animo a subir algo más si este os gusta.

 

  **"Y la vida siguió... como siguen las cosas que no tienen mucho sentido."**

**~Joaquín Sabina~**

 

Nunca, en todos sus años de existencia, había llegado a sentirse incómodo en el silencio. De hecho, la mayoría de las veces, en las pocas ocasiones en las que había tenido la ocasión de disfrutarlo, había supuesto un respiro. Y además, siempre había sido un silencio parcial. Un ángel nunca estaba solo del todo, siempre había murmullos en su cabeza, las voces de sus hermanos. Ni siquiera durante aquellos meses en los que había sido humano se le había hecho tan insoportable la falta de ruido.

Con el tiempo, había llegado a comprender que la diferencia estaba en la esperanza. En aquella ocasión una parte de él sabía que la soledad no podía durar para siempre. Sabía que, de una forma u otra, el ruido volvería. Ahora, por mucho que intentase llenarlo, tenía claro que el futuro sólo le deparaba el mismo silencio, que se extendía en el búnker como suspendiéndolo en el tiempo, como si los minutos, las horas, los días, los meses y los años no pasaran… Pero lo hacían. Lo habían hecho, por mucho que pareciese que en cualquier momento la puerta se abriría y Sam y Dean entrarían por ella llenos de magulladuras tras una caza. Castiel sabía que no lo harían… Y eso era lo peor. Eso era lo que hacía que ahora odiase el silencio.

Era un silencio pesado, profundo, de esos que no se rompen por muchos pequeños ruidos que intenten traspasar y quebrarlo. Era como vagar por un universo paralelo, donde sólo quedaba él. Sabía que eso no era verdad, que fuera del búnker de los Hombres de Letras, los humanos seguían poblando la tierra, ajenos a todo lo que habían hecho otros para que los suyos no la destruyesen… Sin embargo, todos los que le importaban allí fuera habían desaparecido mucho antes que Sam y Dean, así que se había recluido allí, no sabía muy bien por qué. Quizás era solo que no quería encariñarse de nuevo de alguien al que tendría que ver morir. No quería tener que añadir otra voz muda a su repertorio.

Castiel se puso la gabardina como cada día por pura rutina. Bien podría haber ido desnudo. No había nadie para verlo de todas formas, pero aun así, se vestía todos los días con su ropa de siempre, manteniendo aquella farsa. Intentando soportar otro día, engañarse mirando periódicos viejos y películas de hacía años en la tele. Y en cualquier momento la puerta se abriría.

Ese estúpido truco no funcionaba casi nunca, por supuesto, o no todo el día, así que cuando dejaba de fingir, se dedicaba a dar vueltas por el enorme edificio, explorado de arriba abajo un millar de veces. Entraba a la habitación de Dean y se sentaba al borde del colchón, mirando la colección de recortadas que había dejado colgadas en las paredes. En el armario, docenas de camisas de franela con cuadros de diferentes colores. Cas no las veía porque permanecía cerrado. No se atrevía a abrirlo casi nunca. No quería que el olor desapareciese también.

El olor era importante, tanto como el ruido. Ayudaba a traer los recuerdos de vuelta, a traer el búnker a la vida, a un tiempo lejano, mejor. El aroma del café y el bacon en la cocina hacía que pareciese que iban a irrumpir allí en cualquier momento, Sam enfrascado en alguna lectura y Dean con cara de mal humor recién levantado, enfundado en la bata gris que había hecho suya. Normalmente esa sensación tampoco duraba. Castiel aún no había aprendido a no quemar la comida y el olor a chamuscado solía volver a ponerle los pies en el suelo mientras lo tiraba todo a la basura.

Cuando era difícil lidiar con la soledad, más que normalmente, sobre todo en fechas señaladas, en las que la ausencia era aún más notable y la soledad se le clavaba en la carne, aferrándose a sus costillas y haciendo que el pecho le doliera, arrastraba los pies hasta el garaje y se sentaba en el asiento de atrás del Impala. Estiraba el brazo y encendía la radio, haciendo que la cinta que Dean había dejado puesta, una mezcla de grandes éxitos, sonase una y otra vez. Castiel podría cambiarla, había una docena o más en la guantera y aún más en una de las cajas que había bajo la cama en el dormitorio, pero era la que él había dejado y el conductor elegía la música. Dean había puesto esa cinta y él había sido y sería el conductor del Impala.

Cas pasaba horas y horas allí, pasando de la cara A a la cara B y de vuelta a la A. Se sabía todas aquellas canciones de memoria, sabía de memoria cada nota de cada instrumento, pero si dejaba el análisis a un lado, casi podía volver a distinguir la voz desafinada de Dean por encima de la música y la voz de Sam, más baja, haciendo los coros, sin poder evitar perder alguna sílaba en mitad de una risotada. Si cerraba los ojos, volvían a estar en la carretera, versionando de una forma muy libre a Bon Jovi.

Lamentablemente, siempre que estaba a punto de cerrar los dedos en alguno de aquellos recuerdos para hacerlos tangibles, la radio empezaba a emitir la estática característica, indicando que había que darle la vuelta y tenía que obligarse a abrir los ojos mientras todo se desvanecía, como las ilusiones que tanto le gustaba crear a Gabriel.

Recurría tanto a aquello, que a menudo el sonido de la música se cortaba abruptamente en mitad de alguna canción. Había recargado aquella batería más veces de las que podía recordar. Con un suspiro, bajaba del coche cada vez que sucedía y ponía la mano sobre el capó, usando su Gracia para volver a hacerla funcionar, como el que cambiaba las pilas a un walkman. Cada vez que hacía aquello, sus ojos azules no podían dejar de mirarse las manos durante muchos minutos, con la música volviendo a sonar de fondo. Sus poderes habían vuelto, sus alas habían sanado, gracias a la tranquilidad, suponía, a no tener que poner la pequeña reserva al límite una y otra vez. Cada vez que pensaba en ello tenía que reprimir las ganas de golpear el capó negro del coche. Si hubiera recuperado toda su capacidad antes, quizás podría haber curado a Sam y Dean más veces, quizás podría haber alargado su vida un poco más… Quizás incluso podría haber hecho que siguieran allí, después de tanto, tanto tiempo.

Lo había intentado todo al principio, pero nada había funcionado. Nada les había traído de vuelta y ahora tenía que limitarse a aquellos retazos falsos, las sobras. Tal vez no tener nada sería menos doloroso que torturarse una y otra vez con aquellos recuerdos de los cazadores que le habían enseñado lo que significaba realmente ser una familia, que le habían dado una, pero volvía al bacon y a las cintas en el coche y al olor de las camisas de franela. Una y otra y otra vez.

Otras veces, veía sus sombras pasear por el búnker, repitiendo cosas que ya habían hecho miles de veces. Dean encendiendo la televisión y sentándose en el sofá. Sam leyendo los diarios de los Hombres de Letras, negando con la cabeza, ambos bebiendo cerveza. Cas era consciente de que el origen de aquellas imágenes era él. No eran fantasmas o ecos de muerte, lo había comprobado. Era su soledad desbordándose, su poder saliéndose de control para hacerle sentir un poco mejor.

Irremediablemente aquellas sombras no sólo no ayudaban, sino que lo hacían todo aún peor. Entonces, la misma idea se instalaba en su cabeza de nuevo, aunque no siempre tenía poder suficiente para llevarla a cabo, pero cuando lo tenía, tras darle muchas vueltas, aunque siempre sabía que acabaría cediendo y haciéndolo de todos modos, aunque no estuviera bien y no fuese más que poner una tirita en una herida enorme que no acababa de cicatrizar y que no hacía que abrirse cada vez más.

Tenía que ser muy cuidadoso con los momentos que elegía. No podía viajar atrás a algún punto en el que él estuviese con ellos. Tampoco podía dejar que le vieran, no podía cambiar nada… Pero estar allí era suficiente, era real. El olor no estaba sólo en su cabeza y el sonido no parecía un hilo musical preparado de antemano. Cuando iba, se quedaba en un rincón, observando, o se deslizaba dentro del coche e iba con ellos a cazas de monstruos que habían ido al Purgatorio hacía años. Los viajes le dejaban agotado, pero no se permitía a sí mismo perderse aquellos momentos.

Alguna que otra vez había fantaseado con quedarse, pero sabía que no podía. Antes o después, su yo de aquel momento aparecería y le correspondía a él aquel tiempo con los Winchester. En un par de ocasiones, había estado a punto de cruzarse con el Castiel de aquella época. Una parte de él quería advertirle, aconsejarle… Pero aunque lo hiciera, aunque le dijera que pasara más tiempo con ellos, que disfrutase todo lo que pudiera de la compañía de aquella extraña familia, pero sabía que nunca, ni aunque le hiciera caso, le parecería suficiente, así que, cuando llegaba el momento, volvía a batir las alas, de vuelta a su tiempo y a su soledad.

Y la herida, que parecía que no podía hacerse más profunda y dolorosa, se extendía hasta el último resquicio de su cuerpo y lo haría también de los de su alma si la tuviera. Tras los regresos, pasaba días sin salir de la cama, o si levantarse del sofá si no era capaz de arrastrarse hasta el cuarto, exhausto. Eran días horribles, en los que no encontraba las fuerzas para paliar el desconsuelo y la añoranza, ni para desterrar el silencio si el mando de la televisión estaba fuera de su alcance.

No hacía mucho de la última vez de uno de aquellos viajes, que sólo tenían lugar una vez cada dos o tres años. No quería quedarse demasiado pronto sin espacios a los que poder viajar para verlos una vez más, aunque sabía que aquel instante llegaría tarde o temprano. Cada vez tenía que retroceder más en sus vidas, incluso a momentos en los que no le conocían. Les había visto jugar al escondite entre los coches del depósito de Bobby cuando eran pequeños, aprender a disparar bajo la atenta mirada de un serio John Winchester… Les había visto hacer muchas cosas y perderse otras muchas que habría hecho cualquier adolescente normal. Había visto a Sam irse a Standford y enamorarse de Jessica. Y a Dean disfrutando de aquel año tranquilo con Lisa y Ben. Sabía que algún día no le quedarían islas de tiempo a las que ir que no hubiera pisado ya y que todos aquellos fantasmas aparecerían también en el búnker.

Apagó la tele e hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse. Aún se sentía cansado, pero no soportaba más la losa que parecía tener encima del estómago cuando miraba al techo, aplastándole. Arrastró los pies hasta la cocina y sacó tres cervezas de la nevera. Los cascos de vidrio tintinearon al chocar entre sí mientras cruzaba el garaje y subía por la escalerilla de metal que daba a la parte de atrás del edificio, que quedaba oculta por el propio hormigón gris hundiéndose en la tierra de la montaña bajo la que se extendía.

Allí se había formado un pequeño cementerio, aunque por supuesto no había nadie enterrado bajo las lápidas o las cruces de madera. La de Kevin estaba bajo un manzano. Castiel creía que ese lugar le gustaría, seguro que los Winchester lo habían elegido especialmente para él, que era un chico listo. Charlie, sin embargo, tenía su lugar mucho más cerca de la pared del edificio, justo debajo de una antena casi oculta por una enredadera que trepaba desde el suelo. Cerca de la tecnología. Cada vez que miraba su nombre escrito en aquella lápida, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, pese a todo el tiempo que había pasado. Debería haber estado más atento. Si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez su historia no habría acabado así. Habría tenido un final feliz, como el de esas novelas de héroes que le gustaban tanto.

Al fondo, entre un montón de flores que el ángel se encargaba de cuidar, estaban las de Sam y Dean. Caminó por el estrecho sendero que mantenía despejado en aquel diminuto jardín y puso una cerveza delante de cada una, quedándose él con la otra y sentándose en medio. Casi siempre hablaba, les contaba en qué momento de sus vidas había estado, les preguntaba para no obtener respuesta, sonreía pese a lo mucho que le pesaba el corazón. Aquellos chicos cabezotas que habían desbaratado todo el plan celestial seguían enseñándole cosas aunque llevasen mucho tiempo arriba.

Castiel dio un trago más a su cerveza y miró al cielo. Sabía que estaban allí arriba y se alegraba. Mejor arriba, con todos los amigos que habían quedado por el camino, que abajo. Aún deseaba poder ir, pero aunque el paraíso seguía funcionando, ya no había ángeles que lo guardaran. Seguía cerrado y las parcas guardaban la puerta, que ahora sólo se abría para ellas. No permitirían, le habían dicho a Cas cuando lo había intentado, que volviesen a desequilibrar el orden natural. Y eso podía entenderlo.

—Se hace tarde, debería volver dentro…— murmuró apoyando la mano en la lápida de Dean para levantarse y recogiendo el botellín vacío que había dejado allí la última vez y cuyo contenido seguramente se habría evaporado con el sol.

Cuando iba a coger también la de Sam, vio aparecer una figura enfundada en su atemporal traje negro. Era casi irónico pensar que él era lo más cercano a un amigo que le quedaba. El único enlace vivo con el pasado. Precisamente él. Chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer un vaso de whiskey en su mano.

—Hacía mucho que no venías por aquí—. Comentó el ángel. Hacía tiempo que habían dejado de pelear, pero algunas veces, sobre todo cuando se aparecía por sorpresa, no podía evitar ponerse en guardia.

—He estado ocupado abajo. Mucho papeleo. Si salieras de aquí verías lo mal que están las cosas fuera.— Dio un trago a su bebida, tomándose el tiempo para saborearla— No mal como el “mal” al que estábamos acostumbrados pero… Ya sabes.

—Te va bien el negocio.

—Me va bien el negocio.

—No puedo decir que me alegre por ti—. Alargó la mano por fin y cogió la segunda cerveza vacía— Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

—No puedo quedarme mucho. Sólo he venido a…

—Lo entiendo.

—Más vale que me guardes el secreto. Nadie me tomaría en serio si corriera por ahí el falso rumor de que echo de menos al alce y a la ardilla.

—Descuida—. Llevaba años sin decir nada, pero Crowley seguía insistiendo en ello. Quizás era su forma de restarle importancia. Cas le dio la espalda, dispuesto a marcharse y a dejarle solo.

—Castiel.— Se volvió hacia él para ver qué quería— Ojalá tuvieses un alma con el que comerciar.

Sabía por qué lo decía. Al principio habían hablado. Castiel le había invocado para hacer un trato, pero no tenía ninguna moneda válida que intercambiar. Los ángeles no tenían alma que vender y, por lo tanto, no podían hacer tratos. Habría deseado tenerla, no ser más un ángel y poder traerlos de vuelta.

—Yo también.— Suspiró y se marchó adentro, tras levantar su cerveza para brindar en la distancia con Crowley, apurando ambos sus bebidas en silencio.

Si tan solo tuviera un alma…

Si tan solo supiera que en realidad sí que la tenía…

Había sido humano. Había vivido como uno incluso cuando era un ángel. Tenía demasiado corazón, una grieta en el chasis. Había sentido como un humano más, con la misma intensidad. El hambre, el frío, la amistad, la lealtad, la traición, el dolor, el amor… Quizás Dios no le hubiese dado un alma, pero allí estaba de todas formas, sin que Castiel lo supiera, sin que achacase a ella el peso en su pecho, sin que viera que, si no la tuviera, nada de lo que le dolía y le seguía importando, lo haría. Sin alma no podría haberse sentido solo.

Si lo hubiera sabido…

Ya había vivido una vez sin ella. Podría haber vuelto a hacerlo a cambio de tenerlos de nuevo. Los demonios podían sacar almas del cielo y él podría haber reconstruido los cuerpos.

Pero los ángeles no tienen alma y Castiel era un ángel, uno raro, pero ángel al fin y al cabo. ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente en algo como aquello?

Abrió la papelera metálica y tiró las botellas vacías, guardando las chapas en uno de los botes que había sobre la encimera y en los muebles de la cocina y en el suelo, llenos hasta los topes. Después, volvió al sofá y encendió de nuevo la tele. El dvd de Regreso al Futuro seguía puesto, así que volvió a ver aquella película, recordando con nostalgia aquella vez que Dean le había preguntado que si los ángeles tenían deloreans.

Sonrió. Por fin entendía todas aquellas referencias.

 


End file.
